


Character Haikus, For No Particular Reason

by Lila17



Category: SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Skyward - Brandon Sanderson, The Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson, The Rithmatist - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poems, Poetry, i'll just post anything these days huh, lmao the end notes are longer than the haikus this is just an excuse to throw analysis at people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: Haikus on certain characters, for no particular reason. Maybe longer poems sometimes if mood strikes. (I swear this isn't SUPPOSED to be 100% brandon sanderson, lmao)Featured characters:Spensa/Spin- SkywardJorgen/Jerkface- SkywardSteelheart- Steelheart/ReckonersProf- Steelheart/ReckonersMelody- The RithmatistKimmalyn/Quirk- SkywardDavid- Steelheart/ReckonersRegalia- Firefight/Reckoners
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. Spensa

_Let’s fight_ the girl screams,

Sword molded to her fingers.

(Hiding open palm)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister didn't get this one, so what I was trying to say is that Spensa talks about fighting a lot, but what she ultimately wants to do is save- and she often accomplishes that by reaching out to/working with people she disliked in the past, like Jorgen, Ironsides, or various characters in Starsight. She's holding a sword, but underneath that is an open hand she's ready to extend.


	2. Jorgen

Always orders, rules

Chasing a far horizon-

“fully in control”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this captures my overall concept of who Jorgen is, but then again it's a haiku so yeah. The strongest idea I have in my head about Jorgen's character, the one I always think of when I'm analyzing him, is that he seems like the kind of guy who thinks that he can be perfect. He isn't perfect, and never has been- but he thinks that if he could just do a little bit _better_ , make all the right decisions, then he could be.
> 
> anyway analysis over yeet bye


	3. Steelheart

Does anyone know his name?

That little kid who grew up

to be a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the first line has 7 syllables instead of 5, but I liked it better :(. Imagine that the haiku is "Do you know his name?/That little kid who grew up/to be a monster" instead if it bothers you
> 
> Idk where exactly this came from, but...at some point David says an offhand line about Steelheart maybe having watched a movie/TV show in the past, and that stuck with me for some reason. How old even was Steelheart? He had a life before all of this happened. Maybe he was a bad person already, but maybe he wasn't.
> 
> Does anyone know his name? That little kid who grew up to be a monster?
> 
> //lmao just finished Firefight. They answer a few of my questions about him in that- I think the haiku still works tho and I stand by it, so I’m leaving it up


	4. Prof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //spoilers for the end of Steelheart, but if you haven’t read Steelheart than idk why exactly you’d be reading this

Picture it: Eden.

That old apple, still hanging,

Just within your grasp

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I write these and then the moment I go to share them I’m like “ahaha wait do these make any sense at all? hahaha”
> 
> Anyway, just in regard to his Epic powers. The temptation to use them, and in turn the temptation to do awful things once he has used them, is always just _right there_.


	5. Melody

Birds of a feather

flock together; thus, reasons

she,  _ I’ll pluck them out. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, Melody. I guess just like...how she acts like she's perfectly content to go her own way even if it means ending up alone. Even if she isn't really as content with it or unconcerned as she at first looks, it still takes a certain amount of boldness to do that.
> 
> Also, her ripping the priest bishop guy a new one so that Joel would have the chance to go into the induction chamber? Brilliant. We stan


	6. Kimmalyn

girl who decided 

long ago- laugh, advise, fight

but by god. be kind.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I write one for Kimmalyn a bit ago- decided to do it. Often I feel like I get the ideas for these haikus sort of quickly, and then I struggle to explain why. And then I show them to my friends before I post them here and I’m like, “Hey does this make sense? Or is it bad? Or-“. I sent this in a group chat with no context though and someone said “Is this about Kimmalyn?” so I guess it makes some sort of sense.
> 
> I’m rambling! I could probably ramble for 5 more hours if you let me. Anyway, I guess the core idea of this is- I think Kimmalyn is kind, and it takes strength to be kind.


	7. David

  


“Eye for an eye”- but

if the world’s already blind,

no other option.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many notes for this one. This is mostly about book 1 David, with Steelheart.


	8. Prof (2)

The pressure of a 

ruined world- it builds up, up.

Hope to god you don’t- 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fail_.
> 
> Anyway. Usually when I do a part 2 of anything, I’ll say “part 2: the reckoning” as a joke. This time...hm


	9. Regalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for Firefight

  
  


Death treats us all the

same. (If you’re stealing my time,

I’ll use his instead.)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Maybe I should stop pretending that this fic is for anything but Brandon Sanderson characters- I swear I’ll get around to another book eventually.
> 
> Anyway, Regalia time. I guess I don’t have much analysis about her, but it’s genuinely scary to hit the end of the book and realize how little you knew of her actual plans and motivations- her plan for Prof is so incredibly well-hidden


End file.
